


Motorcycle

by hannahoveslarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahoveslarry/pseuds/hannahoveslarry
Summary: Harry is chilling outside a bar waiting for a friend.He spots a really cute boy in a white sweater, so he climbs onto the nearest motorcycle to impress him, but the boy (Louis) just stares at him and says "that's my bike"





	Motorcycle

**Author's Note:**

> Had to fix some mistakes.x

"Mate, where the fuck are you!? It's been almost a fucking hour and it's fucking freezing out here!" Harry, yelled at his friend.

He was supposed to be meeting up with his friend, Tim, to hang out at the bar but the lad was unfortunately late.

"I'm almost there, mate! just give me about 15 minutes or so." Tim, replied.

Harry, rolled his eyes before saying "you better hurry the fuck up or else I'm leaving!" He hanged up the phone, putting it in his pocket.

He stands there outside the bar, his hands in his pockets, twisting and moving around a bit as he tried to avoid the cold.

"Fuck!" A few minutes already pass, and his friend still had yet to arrive.

He looks around for his friend, helplessly annoyed as he was still not in sight. Though, something else catches his eyes. A boy, to be exact, In a white sweater and fancy looking jeans. He was extremely good looking, even though he was on the other side of the bar. 

The boy, seemed to be busy having a conversation on his phone, as it's pressed against his ear. 

He immediately thinks of ways to get the boy's attention. His eyes catch a motorcycle near by, and gets an idea. He looks around for anyone who may own it, not seeing anyone even interested to acknowledge the vehicle. 

He slowly walks towards it, getting on it instantly. He sets himself on it, getting in a proper position. He puts his hands on the handles, and looks back over at the boy.

He didn't think the boy would even notice him, as he was too busy on his phone; but was gladly proven wrong, as the boy was in fact now looking straight at him. 

The boy, had a confused look on his face. Harry, was thinking that maybe the motorcycle wasn't too appealing, nor impressive. 

Suddenly, the boy began walking towards him. He was no longer talking on his phone. Harry, watched as the boy walked towards him. He wondered what was going on his mind. He didn't have time to think about it, as the boy was now in front of him.

Harry, straightened himself up, looking at the boy.

"Hello, may I help you?" Harry, immediately felt embarrassed and looked down as he was mentally screaming in his head of how stupid that was.

"Ummm-" the boy, started but didn't say anything.  
He reached behind his neck, scratching it awkwardly.

Neither said anything after a moment. Harry's, thighs were now starting to hurt, as he's been on the vehicle for not too long but enough for his feet to get weak.

"Soooo....-" Harry, started awkwardly. At this point, he just wanted to leave and find his friend to make sure he's arrived. He was suddenly regretting trying to get the the boy's attention. Neither was making conversation. 

The boy, glanced down at the motorcycle, then back up at Harry.

"Uhmmm....that's my motorcycle." The boy, finally spoke.

Harry's eyes widened, as he started at the boy, hoping he was joking.

"And no, I'm not joking, it's mine." Harry, felt embarrassed again. Especially since the boy seemed to have read his mind.

"Oh, uhmm- I'm sorry. I was just uhhh- I was just-" Harry, couldn't make the words he was thinking of. Of course he was thinking of trying to get his attention and flirt with him, but that of course had back fired.

"Let me guess. You were trying to flirt with me, right? get my attention?" The boy, questioned- and he was right. Obviously.

"Well-"

"And by doing that, you decided to get on a stranger's motorcycle? in hopes of maybe- he will be impressed?"  
And it was at that moment, Harry knew, he had made a very stupid mistake.

"Uhmm- well yeah- basically." He replied, looking down and biting on his lip.

The boy, sighed. He looked around, probably trying to think of what to say to him. When doing this, Harry probably didn't think it would be too awkward, nor as embarrassing as he thought it would be.

Silence took over again, but didn't last long.  
"That was- actually pretty impressive. Especially since you don't really seem like a bad guy. Anybody I could see on my motorcycle, would probably jack it and drive off with it. Or even fight me for it. But you, you're just- different. And nothing like a criminal at all." 

Harry, was relived. He knew he had embarrassed himself, but the fact that it actually turned out ok, was enough.

"I'm Louis, by the way." He pushed his hand out forward, and Harry gladly shook it.

"Harry." He greeted, smiling.

"So what were you doing out here? besides, tying to get my attention by sitting on my motorcycle, which you're still on by the way." 

"Oh! sorry." He immediately got off, his whole leg hurting in the process. He so badly wanted to stretch his legs, from the pain he was feeling, but decided against it because he didn't want to embarrass himself any further.

He looked at Louis again, the lad still waiting for him to answer his question.

"I was waiting for a friend. A friend, who's still not here. Had me standing out in the cold for almost half an hour." He explained, rolling his eyes, in annoyance.

"Oh wow, I couldn't even stand outside the cold for half an hour. I hope your friend gets here sooner, don't want you to keep freezing your arse off." He assured, crossing his arms.

Harry, nodded. Silence took over them again. Just as a minute passed, he heard his phone ringing against his pocket.

He quickly answered it, eager to hear that his friend had finally arrived. "Hello?"

"Harry, where the hell are you!? I'm here now but you're like- no where to be seen." His friend, said behind the phone.

"I'm across the street, just look the other way and you'll see me."

"Oh that's you? I thought you were just someone making conversation with a very- very good looking lad. No homo or anything, but I would totally want some of that, no lie." He laughed at his response. Typical Timothee.

"Yeah, that's me. Also, you piece of shit, how dare you take literally an hour to get here? the bar is literally 20 fucking minutes away." 

"Yeeeaaahh, umm, about that- I actually stopped for a few minutes to get lunch somewhere. There's this place that has like, the best chicken and sausages. Literally everything there is delicious!" He exclaimed. 

Harry, face palmed. He couldn't believe he was friends with an idiot. But then again, he himself was also an idiot. So they were basically meant to be each other's friend.

"Whatever, I'll be over there now, bye." He hung up, putting the phone back in his pocket.

"That was him, he's here now." He told, Louis.

"Before you go, is it ok if I get your number? I really want us to meet up again. You're a pretty cool guy." Harry, blushed, looking down.

"Sure. I don't have anything to write on tho, so can I just type it in on your phone? If that's ok."

"Of course, here." He handed him his phone, and Harry took it, opening it. He finished typing his number in, and made it a new contact. Also naming it, so Louis wouldn't forget who he was. He handed the phone back to him, when he was finished.

"So, I guess we'll see each other again?" Harry asked, nervously.

"Definitely." Louis, replied, smiling brightly.

"Ok, bye. And call me by the way." Louis, laughed, nodding.

Harry, walked toward his friend, who was standing in the same place he was before. 

Tim, looked at him, smirking.

"Don't even start." Tim, shrugged, laughing.

"I'm late as fuck, while you yell at me for being late...and in the moment of waiting, you decide to flirt? wow, Typical Harold." He playfully slapped his arm.

Harry, shook his head, not wanting to hear anything from his friend.

"Let's go, I just want to go inside because it's fucking freezing out here." He shivered.

"So I've been told." Tim, retorted. 

Harry, rolled his eyes, and they began walking inside the bar.


End file.
